Tiempo perdido
by Naeh
Summary: Un trato es un trato, Hermione Granger no supo en que lio se había metido tras soltar la mano de Harry Potter... pero ya no podía echarse atrás.


_Un día me desperté y me dije: me apetece hacer un Harry/Hermione, no se de donde salieron las ganas pues sé que Herms siempre será para Ron XD pero no pude luchar contra ello y hoy me puse manos a la obra...parecía que quería salir solo... espero que os guste el resultado_

_Un saludo_

_p.d: sean buenos, no olviden sus reviews :)_

* * *

**TIEMPO PERDIDO (one-shot) por Nae**

****

-Es un trato- dijo mientras sus manos se juntaban en señal de promesa. La sonrisa de él hizo que se arrepintiera nada más soltarle pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Vio como se alejaba y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Cómo demonios me he metido en esto? – pero allí se quedó unos segundos más observando el lugar por donde su amigo había desaparecido

Muchas frases inconexas e imágenes revueltas pero ninguna respuesta lógica… era tal vez mucho más simple que eso… no había sido capaz de decirle que no, no a él , no a esos ojos que le quitaban el aliento. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar sabía exactamente en que momento se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, había pasado un año, siete meses y tres días… ¿Por qué se acordaba? simple… el día que Voldemort dejó de ser una amenaza para el mundo de los vivos. Nunca antes se había parado a analizar aquel extraño sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho pero esa noche fue como un gran jarro de agua fría para todo lo que creía.

Amaneció soleado, los rayos se filtraban por la ventana y enturbiaron su sueño, con una mano tapando los ojos y la otra palpando por la mesilla consiguió alcanzar el despertador, cuando vio la hora todo rastro de fatiga desapareció enseguida.

-Demasiado temprano para la gente normal- resopló con disgusto mientras corría veloz por una calle apenas transitada.

Como siempre llegaba tarde, un mal hábito al que se había acostumbrado tras dejar Howgarts. El sonido de un trueno en la lejanía retumbó por toda la calle pero lucía despejado a pesar de todo. En ese momento no le preocupó haberse puesto lo primero que había visto al salir de la cama.

Harry Potter esperaba con calma a la entrada de un parque cercano a donde vivía, le habría sorprendido que la chica llegase puntual pero no por eso dejaba de gustarle la manera en que ella se disculpaba una y otra vez hasta el aburrimiento…solo por eso merecía la pena llegar antes de tiempo

Hermione Granger detuvo su carrera a un metro de su amigo, respiraba agitada y necesitó unos cuantos segundos para volver a respirar con normalidad. Mientras tanto hacía unos vanos intentos de hablar y gesticulaba con una mano como si así se la fuera a entender mejor pero Harry sabía perfectamente que significaba ello.

-Herms no pasa nada, acabo de llegar- le dijo con una sonrisa por la situación en que se encontraba, pero ella alzó los ojos para recriminarle aquella respuesta e intentar seguir disculpándose.

Antes de que pudiera hablar la tomó del brazo y la arrastró parque a dentro hacia una explanada circundada por unos torreones.

-Me encanta este lugar- por algún extraño motivo Harry parecía extremadamente risueño- perfecto para nuestros planes-se giró hacia ella con otra gran sonrisa que no decayó ante la mirada de ella… no parecía nada contenta de hecho- vamos Herms, no será tan malo.

-…si tú lo dices…- pensó seriamente en echarse atrás… ahora mismo le daba igual lo que Harry pensase de ella- no creo que esto sea buena idea

-¿quieres esa entrevista o no Hermione?- sabía perfectamente cual era su punto débil, vio como ella cambiaba de expresión rápidamente ante sus palabras como buscando otras vías posibles pero sin hallar ninguna.

El asunto era sencillo, por algún motivo que solo Hermione comprendía decidió hacer su tesis de fin de estudios sobre "el niño que vivió", tesis voluntaria desde hacía años para el curso de aurores pero que una alumna como ella no dejaría pasar. Y un punto fundamental era una entrevista con el muchacho… entrevista que él no pensaba concederle por las buenas.

Harry tal vez no fue buena idea después de todo, tú no quieres hacerlo y yo no quiero obligarte- por una vez el miedo de Hermione era mayor que su fuerza de voluntad… pues solo había una cosa capaz de sacarla de quicio.

El chico la observó un segundo, sacó su varita del bolsillo y con un simple hechizo volvió a su tamaño real dos pequeños objetos que guardaba con delicadeza.

-Eres tú la que se hecha atrás Herms- y cedió el extremo de una de las escobas que sostenía con cuidado.- solo tienes que volar conmigo y ya esta… no puede ser tan horrible

Ella observó con recelo aquel palo como si fuera a quemar en cuanto lo cogiese, un nuevo trueno resonó con ganas y supo que era una señal de mal agüero pero…

-bueno… después de todo es solo un paseo… ¿Qué puede pasar?- en cuanto la cogió volvió a ver al chico que le sonreía con suficiencia, le golpeó con fuerza en el hombro aun sabiendo que no podría hacerle daño y pasó por delante de él con muchos aires… intentando aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo.

A penas una hora más tarde el panorama resultaba lo menos peculiar, el cielo parecía querer desplomarse sobre ellos y Hermione permanecía abrazada a uno de los altos de torre… a casi 15 metros del suelo y con su escoba en una gran poza de barro allí abajo. El agua la empapaba y empezaba a no sentir sus manos, tenía la ropa completamente calada y no pensaba alejarse de aquel lugar "seguro" ni aunque Harry le estuviera rogando que subiera a su escoba.

-Jamás debí subirme a ese maldito trasto… sabes que me odian Harry, todas las escobas del mundo… es una especie de complot contra mi- Herms hablaba sin parar con los ojos completamente cerrados y el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que romper a reír con toda aquella situación.

-Vamos Herms, no pasará nada, no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre- el agua le daba igual… hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de aquella manera aunque fuese a costa del miedo de la otra- necesitas superarlo de una vez

-¿Qué no me puedo quedar?- realmente parecía segura de poder pasar el resto de su vida allí subida- las vistas son inmejorables, tengo agua abundante y buena compañía ¿Qué más puede pedir alguien?

-¿Ropa seca y un chocolate caliente?- esta vez Hermione abrió los ojos para fulminarlo con la mirada pero en seguida se arrepintió, se puso muy pálida en un segundo y volvió a cerrarlos- Vamos Herms- extendió su mano hacia ella.

Con cuidado de no bajar la mirada entreabrió los ojos para ver a su amigo que le mostraba la palma, la estudió con detenimiento y volvió a cerrarlos como para hacer un estudio de sus posibilidades… pero un nuevo trueno le recordó que allí abrazada se podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que la hipotermia o el hambre la hicieran darse por vencida.

-Harry no te ofendas… daría mi vida por ti, pero no pienso subirme a ese estúpido pedazo de madera- a terca no había quién le ganara, y tan colapsada estaba que no supo la reacción del chico tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

Él se acercó todo lo posible con la escoba y muy cerca de ella, sin obligarla a abrir los ojos le susurró.

-Confía en mi… no te dejaré caer- vio como ella despegaba ligeramente su rostro de su punto de apoyo para verle, fue tal la seguridad y tal vez la ternura con la que se lo dijo que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Hermione tomó su mano con firmeza, respiró hondo y antes de poder pensarlo nuevamente se encontró abrazada a Harry encima de aquel trasto infernal, le rodeó con los brazos el cuello y se pegó mucho a él completamente desesperada, firme pero sin pasarse… no fuera a ser que le hiciera caer por su culpa, notó como él acariciaba su pelo intentando tranquilizarla… y desde luego que lo consiguió. Su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de Harry… parecía perfecto para ella… con la lluvia empapándolos y sobrevolando un parque completamente desierto, juntos como nunca antes con la ropa completamente pegada… cuando llegó al suelo y él le ayudo a bajar no sabía si su corazón desbocado se debía a las alturas o a su cercanía.

-Estas helada- Harry la tomó de las manos y echaron a correr lejos de allí, hacia el calor de una buena chimenea.

El salón de la casa del chico era muy acogedor, un fuego en uno de los rincones calentaba la estancia y pronto le vio aparecer por la puerta con aspecto preocupado y algo de ropa suya en su mano.

-te quedará algo grande- le dijo mientras se la pasaba- pero será mejor que eso que llevas puesto.

Hermione bajó su mirada hacia su propio cuerpo y el rubor subió a sus mejillas a pesar de estar congelada… con infinita timidez a pesar de tantos años conociéndose tomó la ropa y corrió al baño más cercano a secarse. El aroma del chico le llenó todos los sentidos… ¿era una nueva forma de tortura? Últimamente ya no sabía que hacer para controlar algo que hacía tiempo había escapado a su control, y ponerse su ropa no era la mejor forma de resistirse, con un suspiro cansado y un último vistazo al espejo volvió al salón que se encontraba vacío. Se sentó cerca del fuego para intentar entrar en calor, algo bastante inútil por que hacía rato que sus pobres dedos le habían empezado a preocupar. De pronto unos brazos la rodearon durante un segundo depositando una suave manta sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola por completo debido a la diferencia de tamaños, Harry rió un poco y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta, al cabo de un minuto volvía con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate en cada mano, lo primero que hizo fue colocar la más caliente en las manos de ellas que sonrió agradecida dándole un merecido sorbo y notando con sumo placer como sus dedos respondían al intenso calor de la taza y su lengua se abrasaba imperceptiblemente.

-Merlín Harry ¿sabes lo que darle a una chica para dejarla satisfecha?- se echó a reír con ganas ante la cara de estupefacción del otro que alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa por lo dicho por su amiga- jamás… me escuchas… jamás vuelvas a pedirme que suba en una escoba- de pronto se puso seria y le miraba amenazadoramente

-Solo tendrías que haberte negado- respondió él resuelto con aspecto de haber dado una respuesta irrefutable

-Sabes que nunca me negaría si tu me lo pides… por eso, por una única vez y para siempre, te suplico que no me lo pidas nunca más- le miró a los ojos, esta vez no pretendía haberse quedado tan seria ni mirándole de esa manera, así que azorada apartó la mirada para fijarla de nuevo en su chocolate.

Se quedaron en una especie de silencio incómodo al que no estaban habituados y por fin la voz de Harry se decidió a romper aquel momento.

-Es tu turno- le entregó una libreta y una pluma mágica que mantenía escondidos a su lado- pregunta lo que quieras- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Ella lo tomó sorprendida por la iniciativa de él, sabía que no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello.

-¿Por qué decidiste aceptar hacer esto?- fue lo que la inquietaba en ese momento.

-por que tú me lo pediste- y ambos sabían que era verdad, no lo habría hecho por nadie más, jamás había aceptado una entrevista a ningún medio tras aquella noche… pero esto era diferente.- ¿y tu por que quisiste centrarlo en mi?

Ella frunció el ceño, eso no se lo esperaba pero después de todo le pareció justo.

-no lo sé muy bien… creo que así podría preguntarte cosas que siempre temí hacer- si él era cien por cien sincero ella también lo sería.

Supo que eso extrañó al chico, nunca se habían ocultado nada, nunca habían necesitado permiso o justificación entre ellos… pero de alguna manera, lo sentía así y por eso mismo se lo dijo como pensaba.

-¿Cuándo fuiste consciente de que todo aquello era real?- una pregunta bastante neutra que no suponía mayor impacto… o eso creía ella.

-Cuando mi mejor amiga pudo morir en segundo año- la imagen de ella petrificada en aquella cama le perseguiría mucho tiempo después.- ¿alguna vez quisiste decirme algo y no te atreviste?- la respuesta de antes aún rondaba su cabeza

-Cada día- supo que una cosa era decir toda la verdad y otra declarársele allí delante con todas sus inseguridades así que decidió matizar un poco- no se hasta que punto te puede afectar algo que ya pasó… y no quiero recordártelo cuando son simples estupideces.

-No son estupideces si tu quieres saberlas Herms- clavó sus ojos en el fuego que parecieron relampaguear- todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me afecta… eso no es motivo para darlo de lado- fijó nuevamente su mirada en ella, una mirada intensa que la intimidó sin saber que decir, solo le observó unos segundos más en silencio.- ¿tu mejor momento desde entonces?

Se quedó en silencio pensando la respuesta, vino a su mente el momento vivido en esa escoba, también su graduación, la boda de Ron y Luna, las continuas discusiones con Draco a pesar del tiempo de amistad desde aquella noche en la torre, los partidos de Quidditch en los que se la pasaba animando con todas sus ganas, las cenas de la madriguera, las horas de cafetería en la universidad y tantas otras cosas por las que sabía habían merecido cada uno de los esfuerzos pasados.

-Cuando despertaste aquella mañana- la expresión de Harry por primera vez era ilegible para ella, ambos sabían a que se refería, el niño que vivió pasó muchas noches inconsciente debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte después de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Y ella no se movió de su lado en todo ese tiempo hasta que por fin le vio abrir los ojos.

-¿y el peor?- Harry se saltó su turno, ahora le daba igual la dichosa entrevista solo quería saber que iba a responder ella.

-…Harry…- ella se removió inquieta en su sitio pero no apartó su vista de la de él- esto no…

-Contesta por favor- le cortó él lo que fuera que fuese a decir

Un segundo de silencio, de miradas enfrentadas y almas en busca de respuestas.

-Cuando te vi caer- su voz salió en un susurro de su boca y supo que el leyó claramente y por primera vez sin barreras todo lo que ella sentía, pero no apartó su mirada.

Ni siquiera cuando él se levantó y se acercó a ella, ni cuando tomó la taza que aún sostenía entre las manos y la colocó sobre la mesa de más allá, a pesar de ver su rostro observándola con detenimiento a escasos centímetros del suyo y sentir su aliento como si el suyo propio se tratase.

-Estás helada- susurró de nuevo rozando su mano con la suya, mientras alzaba la otra a su rostro y delineaba su contorno con suavidad- y es culpa mía- terminó aún más bajito mientras sus ojos se fundían en uno solo, como hacía mucho que debía haber pasado.

Harry terminó la distancia que había entre los dos, rompiendo por fin el contacto con aquellos ojos que le embrujaban, dejándose llevar por lo que el otro despertaba, diciéndose sin hablar que eran lo único que necesitaban para encontrar ese rastro de felicidad que años antes le había sido negado… él… ella…uno solo hasta el fin de lo que estuviera por llegar ahora y siempre… al calor de aquella chimenea.

**Fin una historia por Nae (20/11/06)**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
